In Love With An Outlaw
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: My first Allan/Kate story. It's about Kate teling her mother she's in love with Allan. Better than it sounds, I'm just really bad a summaries!


**In love with an Outlaw **

**A/N - hey, well this is my second Robin Hood fan fiction and for once it's not slash, which is what I normally write! Anyway , this is my first Allan/Kate story and it's all just pure fluff! It's different to how it's set out in the show in this story Kate isn't an outlaw and still lives with her mother and sister but just happens to be in love with an outlaw! Oh and I couldn't remember Kate's mother's name so I just called her Laura.**

"Kate? Are you awake?" was all Kate heard before she saw her Mother waving a hand in front of her face, distracting her from gazing into space.

"Hmm? What? Sorry, I was miles away." her voice was sleepy as she turned to look at her Mother who had a amused look on her face.

"What?" Kate asked again, these time with a little more edge to her voice.

"I know that look." was all her Mother said, with a smile.

"What look?"

"That look, the look on your face, love." Laura had expected her daughter to deny any such thing so she was shocked when she saw a shy smile appear on the young girls face.

"I knew it!" she said, a smile finding it's way onto her own face. "Who is it? Is it the young blacksmith, what's his name again? Andrew, that's it! Or is it Mrs Grinders son, Ronald?" Kate watched her Mother with a sad smile.

"No, Mum, it's none of them, no one from around here."

"Oh, another village then?"

"This is why we didn't tell you. He's an Outlaw." Kate saw the happiness and the smile slip off her Mother's face.

"Kate, if you mean Robin Hood then all of the young girls around here think that they are in love with him." Laura said trying to calm down now that she thought that the danger wasn't real.

"No Mum. Not Robin."

"But he is in Robin's band of Outlaws?" Laura asked, getting worried again.

"Yes." Kate answered quietly .

"Right well it's not Robin, it can't be the older guy, well I say it can't but nothing would surprise me about you now!" Kate just looked down. "It's not , is it?" Laura said, starting to feel sick.

"No" Kate confirmed.

"Good, at least he's more your age! So which one is it, there's only two left.""Allan." Kate said, she couldn't help but smile when she said his name, Laura noticed this as she began to see just how much this Allan meant to her eldest daughter.

"Which one is he?" she asked her daughter, her voice much softer now. "I don't know the other two by name." Kate's eyes lit up as she began to talk about her love.

"He's the tallest of the two, amazing blue eyes, his hair has slight waves, it a sort of cross between blonde and brown, caramel really." Kate stopped here to glance at her Mother to see her expression and was surprised to find a small smile, she took advantage of this and continued to try and do Allan justice with her description of him.

"He has the sharpest, quickest mind when it comes to plans and escapes and wit! Plus the nicest, caring and loving personality, as well as a great sense of humour, a good grasp of the obvious" her smile grew slightly wider here as she thought about all the times Allan had stated the obvious, even if no one would say it. "And before you start about this all being lust, I know he has his flaws but I love him for them not in spite of them." Kate finished talking and then looked her mother straight in the eyes and Laura couldn't deny the passion and love in the shining eyes of her daughter.

"Oh dear girl he really has stolen your heart hasn't he?" She said with a defeated voice, no Mother ever wanted her daughter to grow up and fall in love. Kate nodded her head, the sunlight reflecting off her golden hair . Laura walked forward to embrace her daughter in a hug.

"I'm sorry Mum." Kate whispered to her Mother.

"Oh sweet girl you haven't got anything to be sorry for, all you did was fall in love. It was bound to happen, I just whished it wasn't with someone so is followed by so many dangers." Kate pulled back from her mother.

"I know Mum but you can't help who you fall for."

"Too true Dear." Laura agreed as she spotted five figures walk into the village, all carrying food. Laura sighed as she accepted that in truth she only had one child left, her son was dead and her eldest daughter had grown up.

"I believe that your love is waiting for you." She told her daughter as she spotted a tall, caramel haired figure looking in their direction. Kate turned her head fast to see Allan waiting, that breath taking smile plastered on his face.

"See you in a bit Mum." and with that she ran from their yard over to Allan, in to his open arms. He picked her up and spun them both around in a circle before they pressed their lips together. They broke apart when the need for air became too much. Looking at the scene from a distance Laura could see the love that they held for each other radiating from them both. Everyone around them held many different expressions, Kate's friends, including the rest of the Outlaws, who Laura thought probably knew about them where wearing happy expressions, the boys in the village that liked Kate wore ones of shock at the two of them and looks of jealousy were shot at Allan. And everyone else had a mixture of happiness and shock. As the rest of the gang went about sorting out the food Laura noticed that Allan and Kate walked hand in hand around the village, both looked deep in thought. Before she could shout the pair over so she could look at the Outlaw with new eyes they headed straight towards Robin. After talking to him for a while Laura actually hear Kate's happy cry even though she was half way across the village. Her daughter then hugged the head Outlaw , then her own Outlaw . Laura had a horrible feeling about what Robin had just agreed to. The next thing she knew Allan and Kate were walking over to her.

"Mum? I want to officially introduce Allan A Dale." Kate said with a huge smile.

"It's great to finally meet you." Allan said as he held out his hand, Laura took it and he was the perfect gentleman as he knelt and kiss it. This was the first time that Laura had ever looked at Allan closely. She had to admit he was a very handsome man, and it was clear that his sky blue, sea deep blue eyes were most likely what had first attracted her daughter to him.

"Well Allan it's good to meet the man that seems to have stolen my daughters heart. I want you to promise to look after her, or you'll have me to answer to!"

"I promise." was all he said before her glanced at Kate who opened her mouth to talk but couldn't say anything before Robin shouted,

"Allan! Sheriff's men are ten minuets away, we have to go soon!" Kate turned back to look at her Mother.

"I have to make this quick. Mother, Allan has asked me to live with him in the camp and Robin says it's okay so I'm going to go." for Laura Kate was only confirming what she suspected.

"I know." was all she said as she hugged her daughter as Allan passed them both and head into the house, he was back in a matter of seconds with a bag that Kate had obviously packed a long time ago.

"Kate, honey , we have to go!" he said, the urgency in his voice was clear.

"I know. Goodbye Mum, I'll visit as soon as it's safe. Tell my baby sister I'll see her soon." before she left with her love to start a new life outside the law Kate kissed her Mother on the cheek before she, Allan, Robin and the rest of the outlaws disappeared into the trees not twenty before about thirty of the Sheriff's men rode into the village in search of them. Laura went back to what she was doing before all this had happened. She knew that she was in for a rough ride, all the times she was going to wonder if he daughter was safe or still alive but she had faith in Robin and Allan to her safe and it wasn't like Kate couldn't handle herself but in the end all that mattered was that Kate was happy.

**Well? What did you think? Review and let me know, and be honest!!!**


End file.
